The Real Nightmare
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Cagalli can't decide which is the real nightmare. AthrunXCagalli.


Author's notes: I'm back with another AsuCaga fic!

Thanks to all who reviewed my other fics! Please continue to support me and AsuCaga!

Enjoy this oneshot!

Disclaimer: I go not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Real Nightmare **

Cagalli was walking down the stairs, slowly and carefully. She felt dizzy just looking at the flight of steps in front of her. It was night and the way in front of her was dimly illuminated. She held on tight to the railings and made her way down slowly, each step taken with utmost consideration. She was sweating profusely.

_"I can do this! I can do this!" _Cagalli told herself.

Cagalli went down the stairs, step by step. _"I'm reaching the end! I'm reaching the end!" _she told herself cheerfully. She smiled as she went down. Suddenly she missed her footing and fell all the way down the stairs.

"Ahhh!" Cagalli screamed as she fell. She reached the bottom with a thud.

"Ouch!" Cagalli muttered as she tried to get up but could not as she felt an immense pain. She noticed blood was flowing down from her legs. Her eyes widened in fear.

"NO!" Cagalli shrieked. "Somebody! Help me! Help! If not…if not…"

* * *

"Help! Help!" Cagalli was tossing and turning in bed.

"Cagalli! Cagalli! Are you ok?" Cagalli heard a voice and a pair of warm hands shaking here. She opened her eyes and shot up in bed, perspiring.

"Cagalli, are you all right?" Athrun asked worriedly, wiping the perspiration off her forehead.

Cagalli was breathing very heavily. She raised her head to face Athrun, eyes brimming with tears.

"Athrun! I dreamt…I dreamt…I dreamt I fell down the stairs!" Cagalli had fright written all over her face. "The stairs were long, and I felt dizzy, and I fell! Then…there was blood flowing down my legs… Athrun! I dreamt I had a miscarriage!" Cagalli sobbed uncontrollably.

Athrun hugged the sobbing Cagalli. "It's all right Cagalli. It's all right. It was just a nightmare." He consoled her.

"But…but…it seemed so real!" Cagalli sobbed.

Athrun patted Cagalli gently on the back. "Calm down. I am here with you Cagalli, so don't you worry about anything. I'll be there to make sure you don't fall or anything." He said soothingly.

Cagalli hugged on to Athrun tightly. Gradually her breathing became calmer and she was not crying anymore. Athrun was glad to feel that her rapid heart beat from before had subsided to a slower, more stable one.

"You'll be all right Cagalli." Athrun said gently into her ear. "Anyway you are not pregnant!" At this Cagalli broke away from his embrace and gazed straight into his emerald orbs.

"Athrun." Cagalli began. "I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Athrun was slightly puzzled. He had not expected such a commotion in the morning, lest expect Cagalli had something to tell him early in the morning.

"I…I…" Cagalli stammered. Athrun slightly raised his eyebrow in puzzlement while still keeping his gaze on Cagalli.

"I…I'm pregnant!" Cagalli blurted out.

Athrun went blank. He just stared at Cagalli, his mind still deciphering what his wife had just said.

_"She just said she's pregnant. She just said she's pregnant." _Were the thoughts encircling in his head.

_"She's pregnant. She's pregnant. Wait a minute, did Cagalli just say she was pregnant?" _Athrun thought and looked back at the blushing Cagalli.

"You…You're pregnant?" Athrun stuttered. Cagalli nodded.

_"She's pregnant. She's pregnant! SHE'S PREGNANT!" _Athrun's eyes became filled with joy.

"Cagalli! Are you really pregnant?" Athrun asked excitedly.

"Yes Athrun! How many times do I have to say that?" Cagalli was blushing.

"When did you find out? How did you find out?" Athrun was full of questions, but the happiness on his face was unmistakable.

"Just yesterday when Lacus accidentally opened an extra pregnancy test kit and gave it to me as she did not need it. I tested and it turned out to be positive. I was pretty shocked and therefore I tested again using another brand of pregnancy test kits to verify. The result was the same. So I decided to see a doctor to make sure." Cagalli answered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Athrun asked.

"You came back late yesterday didn't you? And I was feeling very tired so I went to bed early." Cagalli replied.

"Cagalli!" Athrun hugged her briefly before putting a hand on her stomach. "How many months has it been?"

"Two months." Cagalli smiled, putting her hand on top of Athrun's.

"Cagalli!" Athrun hugged Cagalli tightly.

"Athrun! It's too tight!" Cagalli laughed. She had completely forgotten about the nightmare.

"Oh, so sorry!" Athrun quickly released Cagalli in fear of hurting her. Then he leapt out of bed with his hands in the air.

"I'm going to be a FATHER!" he shouted in joy. Cagalli laughed at Athrun who was acting like a child who had been given his favourite candy. She was glad that Athrun was so ecstatic over the life inside of her.

"No, wait." Athrun suddenly reverted to his serious self. "This house is way too dangerous. The stairs, yes! The stairs! The floor is too slippery and there are many sharp edges…" Athrun went into SEED mode, his mind running very quickly.

"Athrun?" Cagalli spoke.

"Yes?" Athrun's frown had turned into a big smile and was back to his normal self. Cagalli was wide-eyed at his swift transformation.

"Er…what are you doing?" Cagalli asked.

"Nothing! I'm just analysing the 'risk zones'." He replied, still smiling.

"Risk zones?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes." Athrun said. "And Cagalli, you stay in bed. Do not move about unnecessarily and be very careful if there is any need for you to move. I have to make the arrangements now. I'll come up to tell you when it's ready all right?" Athrun smiled gently.

Cagalli just stared at Athrun who was in SEED mode again. He had a serious frown on his face while he was walking out of the door. While he was out, she could hear him speaking in a louder voice than usual.

"What kind of flooring is this! It's too slippery! Cagalli is bound to fall! And why are there so many steps? It will be difficult for a pregnant woman to climb them you know. Is it possible to install lifts or escalators? This! What is this! I want a meeting of everyone in the household immediately!" Athrun commanded.

"Oh gosh!" Cagalli said to herself. "Is there going to be another Kira?"

* * *

Cagalli was irritated. Very irritated.

"Cagalli-sama, do you want to drink something?"

"Cagalli-sama, are you having any cravings?"

Cagalli grunted. This had been happening for the past few months even though she is only four months pregnant. She was being pampered, over-pampered in fact, by all the servants as well as Athrun who responded efficiently to her beck and call, even when she did not want anything. He was even worse than Kira when the latter was in his over-protective brother mode. Cagalli had diagnosed him as suffering the 'Superbly Absurd Over-Protective Husband and Father-to-be Syndrome'. Athrun's condition had worsened lately when the gynaecologist told them Cagalli was expecting twins.

Just then, Athrun entered the room.

"Cagalli! Are you feeling all right today? Do you need a massage? Is it too cold or too hot?" Athrun asked concernedly. Cagalli could tell his 'illness' was acting up again.

"This is a nightmare." Cagalli sighed.

* * *

Author's notes: I did not plan for Athrun to go into SEED mode at the beginning of the story but the idea popped into mind when I was writing:D I felt it would be hilarious to see Athrun like that!

Well, hope you guys like this AsuCaga oneshot and please continue to read and review!


End file.
